


A New Beginning

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: End of the World, Stupidity, Team Galactic - Freeform, World Creation, galactic's not arceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: After Team Galactic destroys the world from the peak of Mt Coronet, it is up to Arceus to create a new, better one.One without humans.The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world.





	

Dawn had failed.

 

The Pokemon world had ended, not with a bang, but with the stupidity of Team Galactic and their leader, Cyrus. There was nothing left, no remnants of the previous lives.

 

Except for Arceus.

 

The god-like Pokemon had been in its own dimension when the powers of Dialga and Palkia combined had ripped through Sinnoh and the surrounding regions. It heard the cries of all of the other Legendaries, powerless to stop the siege. Even the Tapus in Alola, who normally kept to themselves and fought any visitors, were calling for help from Arceus.

 

But it did nothing.

 

It hated humans, and it knew that everything that had happened was because of _ them _ .

 

Groudon and Kyogre awakening and nearly destroying Hoenn? Humans.

 

Dialga and Palkia  _ actually  _ destroying the world? Again, humans.

 

Arceus was tired of the most destructive species, and when the world became nothing, it emerged to create a new one.

 

This new world was only populated by Pokemon. Sure, they had some human-like tendencies- they opened up shops, created dungeons, formed exploring teams- but none were anywhere close to what the humans used to be. No Trainers, no being trapped, no being forced into unnecessary battles against their wills. 

 

Of course, Arceus knew there were some  _ good  _ Trainers. They treated their Pokemon right, taking care of them when they needed it. It sighed as it decided to create them again, but when it put their souls into their partner Pokemon…

 

They became Shiny. That wasn’t Arceus’s intent, why did that happen?

 

Ember, the Unovian girl who wanted to be Champion? Shiny Vulpix.

 

Warren, the Kalosian boy? He became a shiny Froakie.

 

And, a shiny Pikachu for the Kantoan boy, Ash.

 

Arceus didn’t bother changing their colors back to normal. It knew that a little diversity would help the world, and shinies seemed to be the way to do it. It added a few more shinies in- a Deino, a Lurantis, a Feraligatr, all Trainers taking the form of their old partners- and Arceus stepped back to admire its own work.

 

It tilted its head. Something was missing, but what?

 

Right, right, the legendaries. And the mythicals.

 

Lugia and Kyogre immediately took to the seas. Groudon and Heatran, to the mountains. Arceus assigned Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres to the task of keeping an eye on things. This time, Arceus was determined to keep everyone peaceful so nothing that destructive could ever happen again.

 

And with that, it traveled to its new, permanent home on Mount Coronet. 

 

The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Yes, I'm back to posting. This is part 1 of my 54 week writing challenge. This week's prompt was simply "a story entitled 'A New Beginning'". I had a bit of trouble figuring out what I was gonna do, until it came to me in the middle of the night.  
> The trainers mentioned are various characters. Ember is my one Pokemon OC that is actually good, Warren is my younger brother who chose Froakie, and we all know Ash. The Deino is my friend's OC, Lurantis is Hikaru Sulu, and Feraligatr is Killer Croc. I don't even know why I went with those lmao but I will (eventually, maybe) explain my Shiny theory later. Unless you want to know now.
> 
> Next week's prompt: A retelling of a fairy tale!


End file.
